


Denial is a five letter word

by malcolm_fucking_tucker



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolm_fucking_tucker/pseuds/malcolm_fucking_tucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story on denial and how to achieve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial is a five letter word

Acceptance is the first step to solving a problem; or so they say. Accepting is not the same as realizing though. Therefore, what happens if I accept the fact that I have a problem, but do not accept having one? Is that denial or just being plain stubborn? 

And what is denial anyway? Things cannot be denied. Facts cannot be denied, surely. Truth cannot be denied, unseen, or un-believed in. But they can be postponed. So it should be called postponement rather than denial. Procrastination of the truth and consequences. Late delivery of pain. Flew overnight from Stuttgart but got lost in the luggage. Circled the airport for a few days and then was found in the pile set to fly to Brazil at 5:40 next day. Unfortunate really, it would have loved Brazil. But I digress.

No. It is a full sentence. A complete statement or a state of mind. A statement of intent, or rather non-intent if you will. A freedom of choice and acceptance. Well, you know what I mean. No.

But-is a full sentence too. A statement of failure, maybe. Means of escape, certainly. Weapon of the weak and swear word to the brave. Dagger for the passionate and death to the hurtful. But it’s still there.

Almost. Now that one is the worst of all. Cruelest word in the universe. Almost there. Almost his. Almost alive... Almost.

If one can look the devil in the eye and say “No”, would that constitute denial or acknowledgement of non-acceptance? Not facing the truth that stares you between the eyes, or a refusal to succumb? No has so many versions and meanings, does it not. 

Safe; safe is tricky. Safe is relative. It’s ever changing and growing and shrinking; one might almost say-mutating. Because well, let’s face it. The only constant in this universe is change. Safe is therefore compliant to terms and conditions. It’s bent and as shifting as reality matrix in a space-time-bubble-continuum-soup. It’s not safe to handle and it most certainly not safe to achieve. But it’s worth to fight for. To own. Oh, to be safe. However, as many fairy-tales do, safe has many downsides. One of them would be the obvious lack of adventure. Not possible in safe conditions you see. Bugger. And it was going so well in the beginning. 

Clara:-five letter word. Not safe. Definitely not safe to own. Special terms and conditions apply. Handle with care. Not safe, but very fun to have. So very fun. Also to look at. Not safe at all. Losing a Clara can result in downfall of the entire existence. Avoid losing it. Avoid falling in love with it. Avoid feelings when all of the above happens. It’s called denial, Google it.


End file.
